Avalice Chronicles Volume 4
by Ultrablockstar
Summary: The Annual Avalician Martial Arts Championship have begun! However as Milla and her friends progress through the tournament, they have to face both Jai and a new threat, including the discovery of a dark secret about Milla's bloodline and legacy. (Original Characters belong to their respective owners.)
1. Let the Battles Begin!

**-1-**

As the fighters emerged from the main gate into the battlesphere arena, the crowd cheered louder and louder, feeling an extreme sense of anticipation. However just when the audience thought that they couldn't be any more excited, Milla emerges from the entrance, both shocking and exciting the crowd; the young basset hound notices the large audience cheering as loudly as they can as she follows the other fighters to the center of the arena, where Pliny stood on an elevated platform; it didn't take long for the audience to start cheering her name, similar to how the crowd at the Zhōngyāng Arena cheer her on weeks ago at Qin, this only made Milla increasingly worried as the other fighters expresses clear annoyance towards the crowd's nepotism.

The fighters stood still in thirteen columns, one for each group of four; thankfully for Milla, since she was one of the last few fighters to appear, she stood at the the back row. Next to the young hound was Zhen Sheshou, an adolescent rodent who were a private for the Shuigang Military, "I wouldn't take most of the fighter's expressions too seriously; it's not your fault that the crowd favors one of the warriors who saved our world. If anything we're all excited."

"Thanks." Milla responds, not sure what else to say.

"By the way, I'm honored to be your opponent."

"I should be the one saying that, you're suppose to be a prodigy and son of an admiral."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it's not all the special to be a soldier's son, I actually envy you, at least your reputation was built off of your own actions."

Milla simply remains quiet, _Except it wasn't…_

" _Welcome everyone, to the 200th Annual Avalician Martial Arts Championship! This year we have fifty-two fighters, and as our wonderful Royal Magister had said himself, this is the first time the AAMAC have warriors outside of the three kingdoms!_ " Pliny announces. In response the audience cheers, notably people originating from the Qin Empire and Araiansu clans, despite this the rest of the audience, as well as the native fighters also applauded them, showing respect for the three kingdoms' new allies. The fighters who originated from outside the kingdoms stood proudly for their people, as well as showing thanks to their hosts.

" _As always, we start with our preliminary rounds, where our fighters are pitted against each other to see who will advance to the next round. Of course since this year our fighters are divided into factions, we were careful not to have two people of the same faction fight each other, also to avoid any such incident, we specifical will hand pick who will fight who for both rounds. Typical tournament stuff-_ " Pliny continues however she notices that the Red Scarves' faction was shy of one person, "Hey! Where's your fourth member?" she asks, referring to the three scarves who were present, the other fighters were suddenly intrigued.

"He's… kinda late-" Hanna responds, not entirely sure of herself, though was quickly interrupted by the hawk in front of her.

"I assure you girl, that our fourth member should be arriving here soon." Icarus counters.

"Well, he better here soon, or else-" Pliny retorts.

" _Or else, what exactly?_ " Everyone here's an echoing voice which left a cold chill on their backs, they quickly shift their attention towards the Battlesphere entrance. Emerging from said entrance, was a white dragon, who wore an iconic long red scarf; the dragon's smile made most of the fighters uneasy, meanwhile this greatly annoys Milla and her allies, almost feeling an instinctive rage.

As the man casually climb up the platform and walk towards the red polar bear, Pliny couldn't help to ask, "Who do you think you are?" she demands.

"I'm desperately sorry for my tardiness, I'm one of the leaders of the Red Scarves, Jai." The dragon casually introduces, the moment he reveals himself as a Red Scarf Leader, everyone in the arena felt their heart sank, the fighters had known of Jai as a powerful and feared fighter who excelled in previous tournaments. "It appears my reputation does follows me, if your faces are any indication." Jai then observes.

"U-uhm, w-why are you here, then?"

"Hm, well I'm a contestant of course."

"W-what."

"What? Is there a rule against that? I already registered my faction into this tournament, that includes myself, there's nothing left to say about it. I was late, simple as that."

"We understand, Jai, though we would've hoped you would show more respect and fairness towards your opponents at least, you are one of the Red Scarves' leaders after all." The Royal Magister responds in Pliny's defense, "Tell me, someone of your caliber wouldn't be late without reason."

"Interesting, you speak of fairness, however you did unfairly allow these youths entry into this tournament, meanwhile these other warriors worked hard to reach this point, yes they may not have as much reputation, though at least they have the strength and ingenuity to live up to that reputation." Jai counters, directing his attention towards Milla's faction, "Tell me, surely someone of your caliber have a good reason to insert one of the 'Heroes of Avalice' into this tournament."

The Royal Magister was lost in words, of course he had expected this to be an issue, however he could never predicted Jai himself to participate or directly point out his actions; he could easily lie however it was against his principles, though if he told him the truth, it would cause too much controversy. "I assure you, Milla Basset and her friends gained entry into this tournament via appropriate procedure, we have nothing to hide, they're simply in this tournament for their own personal reasons, nothing more." Tuanjie, one of the leaders hosting the tournament, explains.

"Very well, I have no quarrels with any of you, nor does it matter, I was simply speaking for the sake of the other fighters, you yourselves do speak of fairness after all. As for what I was doing, I was simply on official business for the Red Scarves, and there's no need for me to go into specifics."

"Understandable."

"Good, I apologize for interrupting this ceremony, carry on with the festivities!" Jai submits, before climbing down the platform he whispers something into Pliny's ear who stood besides him; Jai then moves into his position with the other Red Scarves and the crowd is left silent until Pliny resumes speaking.

" _Okay then… Anyways! Before we start the actual tournament, which is what we all came for, someone else will be saying the traditional speech, other than our champion, or in this case the runner up for last year's tournament considering our actual champion couldn't make it. Instead I suppose it would make sense for Milla Basset to present us with a speech this year!"_

The crowd roars as they begin to cheer Milla's name, encouraging her to walk up on top of the platform to say something, much to the basset hounds dismay. Milla being reluctant, desperately tries to convince the audience otherwise, however her plea is left ignored.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Zhen assures.

"Indeed, just say what you have to say." Chan encourages overhearing the rodent's advice.

Milla quickly and rigidly walks up the stage, viewing the tens of thousands of people viewing her, she felt her stomach turning as she grows very nervous, she honestly don't know what to say. She quickly look behind her and sees Pliny trading a small smile and thumbs up, " _Uhm…_ " the hound starts as she tries to test the microphone by tapping it however this causes a loud ring, the sound causes her to yelp from the startling sound and the audience quickly cover their ears from the sharp sound.

Milla, finds herself blushing as a result until she sees her friends, signaling her to breathe and relax, with that she makes a deep breath and begins to speak, " _I know that most of you likely didn't expect me or my friends to be part of this tournament… I'm sure some of you are angry… I'm not even sure why I'm here, well, I have an idea, but that's not important…_ "

The basset hound briefly pauses and see the audience giving their utmost respect, she make sure to swallow her saliva this time so she could be heard more clearly, " _What is important is that we are all here, we came this far, myself included and honestly I don't really think I deserve much of the praise I get. I understand that I did help defeat Brevon, yes, he was a mean and evil man and he almost caused our world's doom, though I don't want to be praised for that, in fact I don't really deserve it."_

Again, Milla looks at the audience, to make sure they're actually paying attention, " _No, If I do get praise I want to be praised for something I did myself, that doesn't mean I don't want to help others or help from others, of course I do. It may not be much, but what I can do for you now, is to try my best in this tournament._ " Milla breaths one last time and this time with more confidence, " _I guess my advice, is that even though you might have failed once or even several time, you should never give up, even if it may seem like… you're destined to fail… there might be a chance you'll succeed. If that make sense…_ " The hound concludes, the audience was left silent. Until. The Royal Magister himself began to clap in response, and so did the other four leaders, and then the fighters and the whole audience. Among the audience was a cloaked woman, who smiled warmly to the hound's speech, she did not applaud her, due to trying to maintain her anonymity.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Pliny praises, "You can relax now."

As Milla leaves the stage, returning to her spot, she was met with similar praise from her friends, when she reaches her spot she meets Zhen again, "You see, you did fine, public speaking is never easy."

" _With Milla's advice in mind, let's start this tournament! All fighters can return to the lounge, except for our first two fighters! Kai Xin versus Akira Seido!_ " Pliny announces with much enthusiasm.

Milla is surprise to see that her friend was the first to fight, as she glares towards Kai appearing worried for him, the husky simply replies with a small grin with his back towards the worrisome hound. Kai's opponent, female, a wolf and a markswoman no less gives a somewhat devious smile back at Kai, she was much older than him, about the age of twenty-one and seems just as confident.

" _Let's change into a more appropriate battlefield!_ " Pliny proclaims, and as she says that loud mechanisms are activated, as the arena is terraformed to take the appearance of a forest like area; furthermore large prisms appears towering over the artificially grown trees, which was presumed to be the work of **WOOD** energy manipulation. The sudden change of terrain impresses both canines.

" _Let the battles begin!_ "


	2. The Qualifier Rounds

**-2-**

 _Edited by Slightly Dazed Bystander_

The fight between Kai and Akira had begun and both canines were quick to take cover from each other. They fire fiercely at each other with near perfect precision, but neither is injured. Akira gains the advantage over Kai as she stations herself atop one of the towering stone prisms. Equipped with her own sniper rifle, she waits for Kai to emerge away from her blind spot.

Akira's position gives her control of the battlefield. She can cover the whole arena, forcing Kai into a corner. He contemplates his next course of action knowing that if he comes into her field of vision, he will be shot in an instant.

"What's wrong sweetie? Already having cold feet?" Akira beckons. She speaks in a firm and loud voice, as though trying to embarrass Kai.

Kai snaps his tongue in frustration, _What an annoying bitch she is…_

 _I guess I should be more serious._

"Hey, don't you know how to shut up? I'm trying to think." Kai responds in his usual monotone voice.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Smarter than you."

Akira simply stays quiet. Infuriated, she immediately opens fire upon the husky as he briefly peeks out. Kai is quick to avoid the shot, but now he had earned the wolf's wrath and she was determined to see him defeated. "You have some nerve to show yourself again Xin!" Akira barks, in a stern, almost militaristic tone.

Kai immediately takes notice of how he is addressed. His mind goes blank for a moment as he processes what he heard. _No one referred to me by my last name in that kind of tone since..._

The husky bolts out of his cover with both pistols drawn and charges towards his assailant. Akira begins to laugh to herself. She takes aim without any hesitation and fires at the seemingly defenseless husky. However, Kai swiftly avoids all of her shots with surprising agility, as though he was several steps ahead of her. He jumps from blind spot to blind spot, frustrating Akira as he forces her to move from her position.

Kai notices the wolf's attempt to find a better position. He takes advantage of her frustration and goes onto the offensive, rapidly firing his dual pistols to force Akira to react. Instead, Akira takes cover behind a tree and returns fire with her rifle. Kai continues to charge the wolf. The closer he gets to the markswoman, the more likely it is he will get hit. Kai takes the risk.

Akira becomes noticeably worried as her opponent gets closer to her. "Do you honestly think that will actually work?" She challenges. She carefully aims directly at the husky and fires. "No hurt feelings, Xin."

Kai remains unmoved, his face as lifeless as a machine. He aims his pistol directly at the energy bullet hurtling towards him and fires. The bullet shell flies from Kai's pistol, directly hitting the energy bullet and causing an explosion that screens the area in smoke. While trying to see through the smoke Akira hears a sharp artificial sound. It was the bullet the husky fired at her projectile. She quickly dodges the bullet, but the moment she weakens her grip on her rifle Kai appears in front of her past the smoke. With all his strength, he kicks the rifle out of her hands.

Akira is shocked by Kai's rash action, however shock quickly turns to frustration and anger, as he points his own sniper rifle at her. What truly angered her wasn't the action itself but Kai's monotonous face, as though he didn't care much for his opponent. _This brat, he used the smoke as cover and his counterattack as a distraction, just so he can disarm me!_

" _An amazing comeback from Kai Xin, even when he was at a disadvantage he managed to use the environment to his aid!_ " Pliny recaps as the crowd roars in amazement, impressed by both canines' marksmanship and Kai's strategic combat style. The fighters remain serious but can't ignore the husky's prowess. Kai's teammates in particular are surprised at the husky's agility and skill.

Norah snaps her tongue, "He's been holding out on us."

"I don't think so, I think he's actually been training hard." Chan concludes.

Milla only makes a worrisome expression **.** _Don't push yourself too hard, I can tell you're already exhausted._

"He's tired, isn't he?"

"Yes." Milla responds.

"He's not as physically strong as the rest of us, it makes sense, but it's an improvement."

"It's not over yet." The youths hear Zhen behind them. "Keep watching".

In the arena Kai had successfully pinned Akira down. "Who are you exactly?" he demands, trying to maintain his monotonic expression and tone through his short breathing.

Akira responds, still irritated by the husky's apathy. "I should be asking the same question, I remember when you actually had a heart."

"So you are from Shàobīng…"

"Of course, I was quite surprised to see you here of all places, Kai Xin."

"Why did you join this tournament?"

"Hm? If you think I was sent here, you're wrong. I went here on my own accord. You realise that you have our chieftain all worked up after you ran away?"

"I should care because…"

"Why you ungrateful…" Akira spat, outraged by Kai's apathy. She takes out what appears to be a combat knife and attacks the youth, "What gives you the right to disrespect your family and kin like that?!"

Caught off guard by Akira's outburst, Kai quickly draws his hunter's knife in defense. The fight had quickly switched into melee range. She precisely jabs and swings at him. Kai is once again at a disadvantage, she was too close for him to try to reload his pistols nor aim with his rifle. He is obviously outmatched in melee, he needs to keep his distance. Kai takes several steps back to reload his pistols, however Akira charges at him. Without much time to think he uses his pistols as a defense. In response to the husky's improvisation, Akira takes the opportunity to disarm her opponent. Kai is lost in his thoughts, but he doesn't get time to think anyways. Akira kicks him directly in the face.

"You stupid arrogant boy." Akira scolds the husky. Kai is fortunately still conscious, but blood is clearly coming from his mouth. Akira makes sure the husky doesn't take advantage of his agility, so she grabs the reloaded pistols.

Kai clenches his teeth, mostly trying to resist the pain from the older and stronger canine's attack, _Damn, I got distracted, I should've just shot her… that's the second time I hesitated..._

"Tell me…" Akira demands.

Kai remains silent, though the wolf knows he is listening.

"Do you hate your father because of what happened to your mother?"

Kai stops moving. His mind suddenly becomes clear as day.

"You honestly think she would be proud of what you've become?"

The injured husky slowly gets up, "Just shut up already." Kai demands. He maintains his monotonous voice, but Milla hears a shred of emotion as she watches.

Kai begins to slowly walks closer to the beckoning wolf, wearing the same emotionless face that Akira hated.

" _W-what is Kai Xin doing?! He seems to just be walking towards his opponent._ "

"Fine, you asked for it." Akira accepts. She fires at Kai. Kai doesn't try to dodge. He takes the bullet to his right shoulder and continues to walk, unbowed by her attack. Frustrated, the wolf continues to fire at the husky. Kai avoids all of her bullets without much effort. Akira's frustration quickly becomes panic as her aim becomes increasingly worse. It isn't until Kai is only a couple of feet away from her that she switches to her knife. Kai doesn't let her use it. He grabs her hand and disarms her, throwing the knife several feet away from them. Kai punches the woman in the face. The punch is rather weak due to the wound on his right shoulder but is enough to knock her back. Kai held his rifle at point blank range and prepares to shoot her. It was a physical bullet and would prove lethal.

" _Is someone going to stop him?!_ "

The crowd gets increasingly worried, Even though there's always one or two casualties in these tournaments, murder is still illegal. Kai didn't seem to care. Akira can only close her eyes in horror, awaiting her fate…

"KAI STOP!"

Kai hears a familiar voice, time seems to slow down, _what are you doing, just take the shot…_

"KAI!"

 _Why am I hesitating…_

"KAI PLEASE!"

Kai fires but misses the shot. He turns his head slightly, noticing Milla calling out to him from the spectators. The husky unequips his rifle. "Hey, open your eyes already." he demands.

Akira opens them to see Kai walking away, having retrieved his pistols from her. "W-what's the big idea?!"

"I'm forfeiting."

"You're just going to do that to your faction?!"

Kai ignores the wolf and focuses his attention on the hound. "You three will do fine yourselves."

"Kai!" Milla and Akira cries.

"Can both of you shut up? I'm fine, I was going to forfeit anyways."

With that the husky exits the premises.

" _Okay… I guess… The first match goes to Akira Seido!"_

The crowd cheers for the victorious wolf but she is unsatisfied with her victory, _What happened to you?_

" _Let start our next match!_ "

* * *

Milla had returned to the fighter lounge. She can't stop thinking about what happened with Kai, _I hope he's okay. That was the first time I've heard emotion from his voice…_

The hound then remembers what Akira revealed to the audience, "Wait, didn't she say that the Shàobīng leader is…"

"Kai's father," Norah finishes, showing clear intolerance of the husky. "Yes, she did. Honestly I should sympathize, but it doesn't matter. What he did was selfish!"

"I think he has a good reason for forfeiting."

"I hope so, if only because I'd prefer not to be screwed over because of him."

Milla looks over at the arena, "So Chan is fighting?"

In the arena Chan appears to have been focussing more on the audience as he does his usual routine. His skill impresses the fighters and his goofy attitude charms the viewers. He is yet to use his **WIND** affinity, but even then he is the superior fighter.

Meanwhile, Jai is casually sitting on a couch as he views the fights through one of the televisions in the fighter lounge. In front of him is a coffee table with a chess board on top. Approaching him is Zhen Sheshou, who initiates a conversation. "I see you have an interest in board games."

"Mostly chess. I personally consider strategy to be an important part of a fight," Jai responds, staring into the board and the arranged pieces. After a couple seconds, the dragon notices whom he was speaking with. "My bad, it's an honor to meet you Zhen Sheshou. I've heard many great things about you and your father."

"So I've been told," Zhen's tone becomes more serious. "I'll be blunt. What do you intend to gain from participating in this tournament?"

"What a rather peculiar question. If I knew any better, I'd say you're suspicious of me."

"I'm not a fool, a Red Scarf Leader wouldn't just join any tournament without reason."

"Oh?" Jai says, intrigued. A mildly sinister smile forms on his face. The expression sends chills down the rat's back.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not for the better."

"I assure you that I'm here solely for my enjoyment."

"I'm sure you are. Though that depends on your definition of 'enjoyment'."

"For all you know I could just enjoy fighting."

"You don't strike me as a person who would take unnecessary fights. Which also begs the question, what did you do to those four kids?"

"They infiltrated the Red Scarves base, so I took the only appropriate course of action."

"You're not telling me everything." Zhen accuses, audibly frustrated.

"How come you just don't assume I'm lying." Jai asks, maintaining his bravado.

Zhen calms down before examining the dragon's cold smile and responds. "Because even though I can tell that you have a twisted personality, you're still honest."

"Clever boy. I would like for you to aid me with my analysis on these fights, perhaps we both may use the information we gathered to our advantage. I warn you though, think carefully about of how you use your knowledge."

"I'll take you on that offer," Zhen accepts, before changing the topic. "Looking for someone to play against?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Take a seat," Jai offers. His intimidating smile calms as he rearranges the chess pieces. "I'm not the only one who can see that vulpine's true personality, am I?"

"You mean Chan Fokkusu, I agree, there's something off about him." Zhen agrees with concern.

"You know, a wise person once told me that foxes like to wear masks."

"Interesting, does that apply to all foxes then?"

"Are you suggesting that I don't even trust my own comrade?"

Zhen simply replies with a serious face. "No. I think you just don't trust the mask _itself_."

"Interesting observation, I wonder... who would that mask be?" Jai quizzes. The chess board is set up now and the dragon awaits an answer but Zhen refuses. Jai disregards the topic and prompts the rodent to make his move. "The first move is yours."

* * *

" _It's been quite the day today! As you all know, we have two more fights left before the end of the first qualifier round. The first one is Milla Basset versus Tsuki Hikari!_ "

After waiting all day the crowd fiercely cheers. They have been anticipating a fight featuring the young heroine.

" _For our final match for round one we have Red Scarf Leader Jai versus General Shin of Shang Mu, our runner up from last year's tournament!_ "

The crowd cheers once again. The fighters take notice of the particular pairing. An assassin leader versus a military leader is guaranteed to bring interesting results.

" _Anyways, let's start our match between Milla and Tsuki!_ "

In the arena, Milla stands across from her opponent. Tsuki is a shy and rather strange kylin who appears to be only a few years older than Milla. Milla notices the black ninja outfit the young girl wears, which confuses her. Kylins are usually energy manipulators or soldiers, and the Qilin clan is known for their focus on energy manipulation.

"Hi!" Milla introduces herself cheerfully.

"Oh… uh… hi…" Tsuki shyly responds, looking away from her opponent before snapping her head directly at Milla. "Oh! Sorry! I-I mean, it's my first time fighting a more experienced fighter."

"Really, me too!"

"Really?! Even after fighting an alien warlord?!" Tsuki asks. Her voice somehow doesn't match her face.

"I thought I explained that's not exactly what happened." Milla refutes, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Tsuki's tone suddenly calms, and her voice shows clear resolve. "Well we should both try our best… and fairly…"

"Sounds good!" Milla naively responds.

 _ **Lies.**_

Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her head. Tsuki notices the hound holding her head tightly, "You're alright?"

"Just… a mild headache." The hound assures; however the pain worries her. _Who was that…_

Tsuki is first to attack. She dashes directly at Milla with a kunai in hand. In response, Milla draws her sword quickly and with proficiency, preparing to parry the incoming attack. To her surprise, the kylin swings her kunai at thin air, which momentarily confuses the hound. Milla quickly realizes her opponent's true intentions, and in an instant blocks the projectiles created by Tsuki's energy manipulation with her sword. The projectiles disperse into smaller attacks which scratch multiple parts of the hound's body.

Tsuki is quick to side step to her left, predicting an immediate counterattack from Milla. However, the hound creates a projectile from her katana, barely hitting Tsuki but still dealing minor damage. _This girl's attacks hurt like hell_ , they both think.

Despite this, Tsuki merely smiles as she points directly at Milla's feet. An arrangement of barbed vines dig into Milla's legs, rendering her stationary. The kunai that Tsuki uses is made from a **WOOD** energy crystal, which enables her to fire kunai-shaped projectiles that can not be normally dispelled. Instead, they disperse into smaller needle-like attacks that when in contact with soil grow barbed vines that attack any foe in range.

Milla is forced onto the defensive. She creates a large energy shield surrounding her.

 _ **Why do you resist, you can do better than this…**_

Again, Milla feels a sharp pain in her head.

 _ **Reveal your true strength!**_

Milla begins to clench her teeth in pain, which breaks her focus. The shield, she had created to give her time to think, is broken granting her opponent the opportunity to attack. Without much time to think, Milla uses her sword to cut through the barbs and barely dodges.

Tsuki goes onto the defensive and retreats. As Milla pursues her, she enters a nearby group of trees to conceal her location.

" _It seems Tsuki is retreating to the forest._ "

The instant Mila enters the small, artificial forest, several projectiles dart past her. The projectiles graze her, inflicting several slices. Her reflexes are noticeably slower.

 _ **Think really hard about this…**_

Milla is used to the pain by this point. She remains focused. _Think really hard…_

She inspects the vines wrapped around her legs. "These are poisonous!" At that moment, a barrage of energy projectiles surrounds her. _I can't let her attack me anymore, and I need to get these barbs off of me!_

She sprints out of the projectile's targeted area. Like before, vines begin to materialize from the ground and spring towards her. She cuts through them with her sword.

"So you recognize my plants?"

"Of course I do, I've spent most of my childhood in the woods," Milla explains. Her tone becomes harsh. "You meanie, you took advantage of my kindness!"

"I'm sorry but I absolutely have to win this tournament, through any means necessary."

"That doesn't mean you had to lie to me!"

"You can't possibly be that naive, what makes you think the other contestants would be any better? I'm just defending myself!"

Milla ignores the kylins last statement. "Why don't you show yourself!" She cries.

"That's not an option." Tsuki uses her energy manipulation to attack Milla with several barbs and poison darts, forcing the canine onto the defensive again.

 _ **This coward took advantage of you, why don't you make her pay?**_

Milla takes a deep breath and begins to focus, _It doesn't matter if she's hidden, I can always sense her…_

Immediately, the hound aims at one of the trees and fires several psychic pulses, forcing Tsuki to reveal herself. The kylin descends from her hiding spot and charges at Milla. Deducing that the kunai itself was poisoned through energy manipulation, Milla keeps her distance, relying on her ranged attacks instead. As the hound fires multiple pulses with one hand, the other hand slowly produces a phantom block. Tsuki avoids most of Milla's attack and charges at her. Instead of using a melee attack, Tsuki uses a ranged attack. Recognizing the similar pattern from the start of the fight, Milla strafes juxtaposed to Tsuki. The hound's seemingly foolish action puts her in close proximity to Tsuki, surprising the kylin. Tsuki takes advantage of the hound's sudden proximity. She attacks.

By the time Tsuki was a few feet from Milla the hound's phantom block had been completed. Milla performs a super shield burst. The force of the attack catapults the Tsuki several feet away from Milla and outside the forest, knocking her unconscious. Milla limps her way towards the kylin, the poison was starting to affect her nervous system, making it increasingly hard to move.

" _The winner is Milla Basset!_ "

The crowd cheers Milla's name as the Battlesphere workers retrieves the unconscious kylin and aids the hound to the fighter lounge to recover from the poison. Milla starts to think to herself. _Who was that… I actually wanted to hurt Tsuki really bad for that, maybe it really wasn't her fault._

" _Now we're approaching the final fight for the day, Leader Jai versus General Shin_ "

As Milla recovers from her fight, she rests on top one of the couches, viewing Jai's fight on the television. Next to her was Norah, who appears to be attempting to heal Milla faster with her energy manipulation.

In the arena is Jai and Shin, a panda who stood sternly wearing red armor and wielding a large hammer. "What an interesting pairing, it's almost as though the kingdoms want me dead." Jai crudely jokes.

"How dare you insult our homeland! Red Scarf! You and your kind shouldn't be allowed in this tournament in the first place!" Shin scowls.

"Depends on what you mean by 'kind', as a Red Scarf or as a Dragon?"

"Both!"

"Oh? Despite the fact a dragon, who used to be a red scarf, saved our world?" Jai coyly counters. His expression appears serious but mocking.

"Nonsense, they merely helped, it was General Gong who saved our world!"

"Surely you jest."

"Enough talk." Shin immediately charges at Jai and swings his hammer directly on top of the dragon. The force of the attack is so strong that dust clouds the surrounding area. After the dust clears, the dragon is seen unharmed, with his assailant's weapon only a few inches away from him.

Jai simply responds with a small personal laugh. "You're not very bright aren't you?" He ponders.

Shin loses his patience and continuously swings his hammer. Jai avoids every attack. The general attempts to attack Jai from the side, but the dragon ducks and takes the opportunity to punch the general at the stomach, breaking through the man's armor. Small fragments scatter throughout the arena. Jai picks up one of the fragments and examines it.

"Hmph, you'll think that they would give better quality armor to their military. Normally it would take much more than two punches to break through such armor, at least that's what I gathered from fighting Shuigang's soldiers. Strangely it makes sense, after all Shang Mu is rather large, so you'd need a way to mass produce the material used to create this armor for your larger military. Unfortunately that also means the armor is weaker and more malleable"

"What are you talking about?" Shin demands.

"I'm saying this is armor designed to protect you from a child."

"I meant what did you just do!"

"It's simple, I performed a dragon boost."

"Don't taunt me, I know what a dragon boost i-"

"You saw a standard non-modified dragon boost, and frankly that one was still not modified to match my affinity. As a wood dragon my dragon boost is noticeably shorter, so as a simple solution, I found a way to develop my dragon boost so that I can dragon boost certain parts of my body," Jai explains. The explanation only makes the general lost. "Perhaps you need a demonstration."

Jai immediately appears behind Shin and uses his dragon boost to increase the power of his side kick. He hits the panda on the side of the head, causing great injury. The panda tastes blood in his mouth. He tries to spit it out. Jai denies Shin the liberty to do so. "I'd prefer that you don't make a mess, whether I kicked you on the side of your head or not is irrelevant. Just swallow it, if you have any dignity."

Shin does so, despite this he is not beaten. He continues to attack, but it always ends in failure and Jai counterattacking.

"I expected better from the 'Great General Shin'."

The panda swings to the side, so the dragon ducks and jabs him on the stomach.

"All I see is a broken old man without purpose."

The panda attacks head on but the dragon dodges and kicks him in the face.

"To think you have the audacity to spit insults towards people who achieved more than you."

Each time the dragon punishes the panda, Jai taunts Shin, questioning his honor and drive, forcing the cycle to repeat and the audience to watch in horror as the supposed second place winner of the previous tournament is beaten to near death.

Finally, after sustaining enough damage, Shin reaches his limit and falls down. The general is profusely coughing up blood.

"He's in no condition to fight." Jai acknowledges.

" _I-I… I suppose so… uh… Jai wins!"_ Pliny doesn't say anything afterwards.

The crowd remains silent as paramedics come to Shin's aid. The white dragon simply walks out of the arena. "I hope you people will provide me with a better opponent. Not only did he lack skill, he lacked respect and he lacked drive." Jai advices.

In the fighter lounge, the fighters themselves grew pale. They were now certain that whoever is paired with Jai will meet a horrible fate. Milla and her team, along with a select few, remain unmoved. For the first time, Milla feels a sudden burst of confidence and purpose.

 _I'm going to stop him… no matter what!_


	3. Shade Awakening

**-3-**

 _Edited by Slightly Dazed Bystander_

Vix Cole stands atop a nearby building. He'd witnessed the events that transpired during the first qualifier round. He wears a guilty expression as he stares into a diamond-like crystal, "I'm sorry that I had to use you as a distraction Norah, especially after what you went through." Vix laments. His stave is lying besides him.

"What's with the face?" Vix hears a monotone voice. Kai appears behind the lagomorph. A super turretus stands beside him. Vix notices thrusters aboard the silver and blue contraption, with some kind of handle atop the hull.

 _He must have flown here._ Vix concludes.

"Nothing in particular," Vix insists, "Tell me, what happened to you in Shàobīng?"

"If I tell you, would you answer me the exact same question regarding you and the Móshù shī?" Kai counters. Clearly he didn't want to answer the question.

"Touche. Nevertheless take this," Vix reveals a sapphire that gleams to the moonlight. He passes the gem to Kai, who accurately grabs it whilst focusing on him. "It's best we each have one. Something tells me Jai has already caught on, but if he hasn't, I'd rather keep the element of surprise."

"Even then, why are you giving me this? I can't perform energy manipulation, I'm not even sure Spade can."

"Trust me, knowledge is irrelevant when these things are involved."

Kai shrugs with indifference.

"We have another problem." Vix informs.

"What happened?" Kai demands, wearing an annoyed expression.

"It's about Milla…"

* * *

The next day the second round of the annual avalician martial arts tournament begins. The first match is scheduled to feature Norah and a young martial artist named Noel. Milla feels the best she've ever been and assures her teammates that they will all reach the next round. Her enthusiasm shines brighter than a star, which the other fighters took notice of. Chan is pleased. The vulpine can't help but to feel relief for the hound.

Across from the confident party, a swordsman scoffs at the positive hound. The man's criticism is more personal, "To think this naive bitch was given free access to this tournament."

"That's not how we treat our allies, Kujo." Zhao, the youngest of the Dong Mein Dojo faction and personal friend to Milla, warns. The tibetan wolf's tone is positive yet threatening.

"Psh, this is a competition, she's no ally." Kujo counters. Kujo is a mongoose who uses a longsword. He's among the highest ranking students at the Dong Mein Dojo and the leader of Zhao's faction. Despite his ranking he envies both Zhao and Milla for the grandmaster's special treatment towards them. The mongoose simply retreats.

* * *

" _Good morning everyone!_ " Pliny greets. Everyone cheers in response, awaiting the next fight. " _Seems you guys are rather impatient today. No need to worry the first fight for the second round starts now! Norah Li versus Noel Zhan!_ "

The arena has also changed. The stone pillars remain, but there is noticeably less vegetation. The only applicable hiding spots are the shrubs and bushes seen throughout the environment. Furthermore, half of the arena is flooded! Norah and Noel stand across from each other _,_ awaiting their opponent's first move. Noel is an ox who's known for his monstrous strength but flawless technique. He may be strong but he's not a fool.

Over on the balcony where the leaders watch over the fights, Neera and Jin enter. Yazmine is the first to notice the dragon and panda's entry. "Welcome, came to have a better view?" The empress speaks naively.

Dail is quick to signal the red panda to end the topic. In response Yazmine covers her mouth.

"She want to see how her daughter is doing." Jin explains. His face is neutral but caring.

The Royal Magister sighs, "There's no need to worry about her Neera. She's been doing fine on her own." He assures.

Jin responds with a skeptical expression, showing clear distrust towards the royal magister in particular.

"I know," Neera rushes as though she didn't want to admit her worries, "It's just that... I'm curious… considering the circumstances."

"Just say that you care for the girl already!" Mayor Zao abruptly interrupts.

"You're no leader to me. So I can just turn you into an ice cube if I wanted to." Neera growls.

"As preferable as that would be, you know that will only cause more war. We've already endured one war two years ago, let's not spark another." The Royal Magister counters.

"Not like this world is in any better shape," Tuanjie retorts. He changes the subject, "If you're really that worried for her, then you can watch this round with us. Any objections?"

The other leaders agree, and so Neera stands next to the royal magister as she spectates her daughter's fight.

Tuanjie approaches the draconic general as he's about to leave the room. He whispers into his ear. "I understand you worries. I don't agree with how the three kingdoms and the Qin empire treats your people and neither does Yazmine. However if we're to assure ourselves a bright future we must accept things the way they are, for now. I appreciate your patience, no one should go through what these kingdoms do to their inferiors."

In the arena Norah and Noel are in hand to hand combat. However Norah is the one who has sustained the most injuries due to the ox's brute strength. Norah is yet to use her energy manipulation, primarily due to conserving her strength. Unfortunately, she underestimates the ox, expecting someone she could easily trick or manipulate. Instead, Noel successfully counters most of the panda's attacks. It is clear that Norah is losing her patience. _This is ridiculous!_

Noel laughs, "What's wrong? I expected better from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Norah demands.

"I mean, is this all the Li bloodline has to offer? Don't you Li women use magic? Here you are, thinking you can beat me in hand-to-hand combat. Unless you can't pull a magic trick for me." Noel mocks.

Both Norah and Neera take great offense to the ox's ignorance. It's clear that Norah is at her limit. "For someone who's considered intelligent, you're really freaking ignorant!" The panda hisses, "You want a magic trick?"

" _Uh, Norah, you're alright there?_ "

"Oh. I'm fine, this dumbass won't be when I'm through with him!"

Noel's confidence shrinks as the panda's rage becomes visible. The marking on Norah's right shoulder and the energy crystals in her bracelets glows bright red. A large concentration of energy encompasses the panda. Typical for a mage, they increase in power through gathering more energy and withstanding the large mass of it. Only Vix is capable of physically seeing a person's affinity. Other mages or energy manipulators can only sense their affinities. The instant enough energy surrounds the furious panda, Norah's limbs are engulfed in fire. "H-hold on!" Noel pleads. His cowardice becomes clear.

"No. You insulted me and my family! Which is ironic because I hate being compared to my family. I also hate the expectations put against me because of my family! You wanted a 'real fight'. I'm going to give it to you!" Norah cries. Her voice suddenly sounds composed, which only intimidates the ox more.

"I'm sorry!"

The apology falls on deaf ears as Norah approaches and assaults Noel. Although Noel tries his best to defend himself, Norah greatly overpowers him, using her energy manipulation to increase her physical strength. To the audience it was less a fight, and more a bullying. Noel tries a different approach by keeping his distance, Norah throws fireballs at him. Without anything left to lose the ox charges at the youth, hoping to at least hit her. Norah grabs the ox by the horns. With all her strength she lifts Noel, slamming him into a stone pillar. The fight ends and the ox is left completely unconscious. The panda simply dusts her hands as she exits the arena and the paramedics .

" _Norah Li wins!_ "

On the balcony, the leaders remain silent whilst Neera forms a slight grin.

"To think this is the girl I grew up with," Dail muses. The king briefly observes the older panda. "...and that this woman is the one who raised me."

* * *

Zhao is walking down the hallway after using the bathroom. He is whistling a simple tune as he returns to the fighter lounge and is looking forward to his second round fight. After his victory in his first round fight against an energy manipulator, he seems to have caught Milla's confidence. Suddenly someone's arm wraps around his neck. It is his teammate Kujo. "What… the… hell are you… doing?!" Zhao demands, trying desperately to breathe.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Maybe torture you, but that depends."

"What do… you… want?"

"I need information my dear endangered wolf."

"I have… nothing you… need."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. You're rather close to Milla Basset aren't you?" The mongoose hisses.

"You…" Zhao passes out from lack of air.

Kujo sighs in disappointment. "Oh well! If he refuses to tell me what is up with that bitch, I suppose I can still use him as leverage to give myself the advantage over her. To think that my sources would prove this useful. To think that Milla Basset is my opponent." The mongoose grabs the unconscious wolf and drags him to a nearby closet.

* * *

Milla and co are in the fighter lounge. Chan and Norah have successfully won their respective fights which leaves Milla. To everyone's shock, the previous fight between Rob Stiil and Kaz Torikku ended in Kaz's favor. The trickster is seen boasting about his close victory against the red scarf while Rob is seen with his wife. Rob doesn't appear to care much for his defeat, although his wife is livid towards Kaz. Rob refuses to let her attack the bobcat, though Kaz is slowly alienating him.

"You're alright?" Milla approaches the pair. Hanna scoffs at the hound, but Rob ignores her.

"It's alright, no matter how much he milks his victory he's only going to embarrass himself." Rob explains.

"Well, I wish you luck!" Milla assures to Hanna. The female fox only ignores the hound.

"Don't mind her."

In the arena Pliny waits for the audience to relax so that she can announce the next fight. The red polar bear is excited. _Today has been going so well! As long as nothing goes wrong, everything will be smooth sailing! This next match might be interesting._

The audiences has calms.

" _Let's go ahead into the next match! Zhao Shi versus She Xing!_ " Pliny announces. However, only She Xing appears, a mysterious man who wore a cloak and a farmer's conical hat. The man appears fairly silent and introverted. The red polar bear is confused. She calls out the missing fighter's name. " _Zhao Shi?_ "

Everyone grows worried. It's strange for a fighter to suddenly disappear. Milla knows the fighter well. It is unlike Zhao to purposely be late or absent for anything. The hound begins to panic, but then she remembers what Kai told her. She relaxes and hope that Zhao is alright.

" _I suppose the best I can give our absent fighter is the postponement of his fight with She Xing to the end of this round. With that said, I'm sorry She Xing for sending you down here for no reason, you're gonna have to wait. If Zhao Shi doesn't make it to his match by then, he automatically forfeits._ " Pliny explains. " _Let's start our next match between Icarus and Akira Seido!_ "

A battlesphere worker emerges from the arena entrances and approaches the polar bear. He whispers into her ear. She Xing is still in the arena.

" _Eh?! W-what do you mean that Icarus forfeited?!_ "

The worker only shrugs. The crowd's worries grow and the fighters are confused. In the fighter lounge both Jai and Zhen watch the television. They watch the chaos behind Zhao's disappearance and Icarus' forfeit.

"Are you behind all of this by any chance?" Zhen questions. Both the rat and dragon are resuming their chess game.

"Heh, I will admit that the chaos is quite impressive, but I assure you that this is the work of an amateur." Jai concludes.

"So I'm not the only one who assumes kidnapping."

"The irony is that something tells me that whoever kidnapped Zhao didn't care whether he wins or loses. The person is either looking for information regarding his opponent or intends to use him as a bargaining chip to manipulate or defeat his opponent."

"How would you know all of this?"

"Because I already know who did it, let's watch and see the next fight. I assure you that's when all of our questions will be answered. Also it's a pretty common strategy."

* * *

Zhao wakes up and finds himself in a closet of some sort. He's somewhat disorientated, so it takes him a moment to gather his senses and analyse his surroundings properly. "Where… where am I?"

"You're awake."

"Who are you?" Zhao demands. He bangs against the steel door that separates him from his assailant.

"It's me, Kujo, you intrepid boy."

"Kujo?! The hell is wrong with you?!" Zhao can hear hysterical laughter behind the door.

"I was originally going to force you to tell me everything you knew about Milla Basset, but thinking about it. It'll be so much easier to just manipulate that stupid girl, whom you've grown to fancy."

"You bastard," Zhao's speech is overpowered by Kujo constant laughter, "You're not going to get away with this!"

"Go ahead and try to stop me! Speaking of which, our fight is about to start. Too bad you won't be able to witness me beating her to a pulp! I wonder how the grandmaster would react after I defeat not one but both of his star pupils!" Kujo shouts. He's well aware no one can hear him. He leaves Zhao to his folly.

"Shit! I need to get out of here!" The wolf again tries to break the door but fails. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!"

* * *

In the arena, both Milla and Kujo stand across from each other. Both hound and mongoose draw their swords and prepare themselves for the sword fight ahead.

" _The fight between Milla Basset and Kujo Yuoyue starts now!_ "

That instant _,_ Kujo strikes first, thrusting his sword directly at his target. Predicting the attack, Milla avoids by switching the hand she held her short sword in and swinging the blade at the mongoose's side. Kujo blocks the attack, holding his sword firmly with both hands and pushing the hound away from his person. The hound charges at the mongoose, using her opposing hand to fire several psychic pulses. Kujo avoids them all. Milla thrusts her sword directly at Kujo. The mongoose steps aside to let the attack pass through, but when the hound notices her attack missed she stops at her tracks to give herself leverage. Kujo predicts this and lunges with his sword, aiming at the hound's stomach. Milla barely avoids the attack, twirling herself around to strike the mongoose from behind. She switches hands again, giving her the advantage. Kujo improvises and blocks the attack with his longsword which he held with one hand. This changes nothing as the hound takes advantage of the distraction and trips the mongoose by sweeping her foot underneath. Milla holds her sword a few centimeters away from her opponent's face. She smiles in victory.

"Naive girl, you think you've won?!" Kujo questions. He kicks the hound's sword out of her hand. The katana lands a few meters away with the blade wedged into the ground. The kick greatly injures the hound's hand. While she's distracted by the pain, the mongoose grabs Milla by the collar. "Your hand won't be the only thing hurting. Unless you forfeit. Now." Kujo demands.

"Are you serious?" Milla retorts.

"Don't be smug! Let's make a deal. If you forfeit, I promise not to hurt you or Zhao."

 _ **What a twist…**_

Milla's eyes widens in horror. "What did you do with him?!" She shrieks. Her voice is raspy and concerned. The audience moves as the hound's sudden demand catches everyone's attention.

Kujo pulls Milla closer to him. "If you make a scene, I'll be sure to make both of your sufferings twice as painful," He whispers. The mongoose raises his voice, "You filth!"

Milla's opponent tossing her ten feet away from him. She skids across the stone floor, leaving scrapes and bruises across her body. Milla doesn't get up. _I can't fight back._

 _ **How sad. you've already broke?**_

 _Shut up._

Kujo slowly approaches the hound. "Oh? So you're just going to let me win, I suppose it's no different from forfeiting. Perhaps I should humiliate you then. You're doing this for Zhao's well being after all." He mocks.

 _Shut up._

 _ **You're not going to be any good if you're incapacitated. Now show this fool your true power!**_

 _Shut up._

Kujo reaches Milla's side. He looks at her in disgust. "How pathetic." He begins to repeatedly kick the young hound. "To think that you were one of his favorites?! What nonsense!" He refutes, kicking the hound. The crowd watches in disgust.

"Shut up." Milla responds softly. No one is able to hear her nor could she tell. Her hearing seems to have shut down. All she hears is the voice and ringing.

 _ **Just let-**_

"I said shut up!" Milla demands. This catches Kujo off guard as Milla leaps up and punches his face, buying the hound enough time to retrieve her katana. "I'm not giving up!" She proclaims.

"You brat," Kujo responds. "I'm going to kill you!"

Milla is unmoved by the threat. She charges at her assailant.

* * *

"ANYONE HERE?!" Zhao calls out as loud as he possibly can. His arms are already tired from repeatedly banging on the door. The wolf can only lean against the door and sit down in defeat. "Great, just great. I failed to protect Milla and myself. Damnit!"

The door opens, causing the tibetan wolf to fall down onto the hallway floor. "Get up." Zhao hears a voice, but the artificial lights blinds him. They don't allow him to see his savior. After his eyes finally adjusts he sees Kai. "I'd recommend hurrying to that arena."

"Kai! I already know! That bastard is going to pay for threatening the both of us!" Zhao proclaims. He wears an agitated expression.

"I think you're forgetting a crucial detail." Kai informs. His tone is monotonic as always.

"Well, Kujo wants to use me as a bargaining chip to get a cheap victory against Milla." Zhao's tone calms, thinking really hard about Kujo's plan.

"What would happen if Milla doesn't act the way Kujo had planned? As far as he knows she's just a timid girl who have strong sympathy towards her friends. Ironically I think that's what's going to fuel her rage more…"

"Oh!" The wolf snaps his fingers in realization. His expression becomes worrisome. "Crap! Wait… how did you…"

"Stop asking questions and just help her already."

Zhao dashes through the long hallway to Milla's aid.

* * *

The fight between Milla and Kujo continues. However Milla is at a disadvantage from the injuries she sustained from the mongoose's beating. Her reflexes are slower and her focus is scattered. Although she's determined to defeat the man who threaten her friends, she's also worried for her friends' well being. The swordsman counters all of her attacks and breaks through her parries forcing the hound to rely on her energy shields. Due to the smaller size of her shield, Kujo dashes behind her defenses and attacks, disrupting her focus. The more the hound uses her shield, the more exhausted she becomes. The lack of focus begins to disrupt the efficiency of her energy consumption. She's losing energy at an exponential rate.

"What's wrong Milla? You're already regretting your refusal?!" Kujo is in a state of sadistic joy as he ruthlessly beats the poor girl. "This is one of the so called 'Heroes of Avalice'? How sad."

 _ **You seem to be having a crisis…**_

"Are you even listening to me?" Kujo is livid. Half of his speech is nonsense that Milla can't hear. "What is it going to take to make you say something!"

 _ **What a disappointment you are, you can't even take harsh words…**_

Kujo loses his patience and grabs Milla by the collar. He slams her against one of the stone pillars in an attempt to get a reaction from her. Nothing. Only blood which runs down from the canine's head. The mongoose gives up and let's go of the doll-like hound.

Milla can only hear the same ringing from before. However she can see Kujo walking away as though he have already won. "Hey… I'm not… done…" She demands, struggling to get up.

"If this is all you have to offer then you're a disappointment. I bet your friends are no better. You're right…"

Milla begins to regain her hearing.

"...You're nothing. You've let everyone down."

Milla's face grows pale. _I've let… I've let everyone… down?_

 _ **No. You still have power left. You have my power left. The power that was reawakened from a new power that was gifted to you.**_

 _Who are you…_

 _ **I'm a friend. I assure you that I only want your safety.**_

 _How do I know that you're not lying…_

 _ **You don't.**_

 _Why are you talking to me now?_

 _ **That's for you to figure out on your own. Now tell me. Who do you want to destroy?**_

 _I don't want to destroy anyone._

 _ **Oh?**_

 _I just want to help my friends._

 _ **Done.**_

The air begins to feel dense in the arena. Kujo feels the sudden change of atmosphere. He looks behind him. What he and the audience sees frightens everyone. A dense red aura emanates from Milla. This aura is all too familiar to Pliny and Dail. They watch in horror, fully aware of what comes next. The mongoose feels gravity stronger than usual on the ground, whilst it's lighter in the air. Milla slowly gets up and grabs her swords. She lifts her head up to reveal shining red eyes. Her jade green energy is gone, replaced by crimson red, furthermore the energy itself is radically more out of control, _spread out_.

" _T-this is…_ "

The fighters are completely focussed on Milla. Unlike the audience and Kujo, they are interested in this new power that she has gained. Jai in particular seems pleased. _So it begins_

Milla slowly walks closer to her opponent. Her mannerisms are eerily composed yet still frightening and sadistic. "You monster!" She barks. Her voice is noticeably more mature which only adds to the mongoose's newfound terror. "No one. No one threatens my friends."

"Y-you don't scare me! I'm better than you!" The mongoose proclaims, attacking the hound with all of his might. Although he claims to be unmoved, he is frightened. He acts simply to preserve his skin.

Milla easily dodges the attack, which causes Kujo to lose his footing. In that instant, Milla fires a psychic pulse against his back, forcing him into the ground. The man feels as though he fell from several feet the moment he lands on the ground. Milla keeps her distance as she rapidly fires several projectiles at Kujo as he struggles to get up. Kujo barely escapes the majority of the barrage of attacks which follows as though Milla was a turret, her attacks were straight forward. He is hurt by those that land. The mongoose musters up some courage and charges right at her. He firmly tightens his grip and swings his longsword again. This time he had predicted Milla would dodge. Milla predicts this action, blocking the attack with her own sword. The hound compresses the energy surrounding her blade, which makes her sword significantly stronger.

As Kujo struggles to overpower the hound. Milla's rage becomes more and more visible. With one slice Milla cuts the opposing blade clean in half horizontally. The raw power from the attack shocks everyone.

" _S-she just cut through reinforced steel?!_ "

Milla follows with a super shield burst, catapulting Kujo several feet away from her. She summons three phantom blocks simultaneously. The action itself intimidates Kujo. He gets up quickly and retreats. Before he can get far enough away, the hound compresses one of her phantom block and throws it at him. She hits. A painful shock stuns Kujo and throws him to the ground.

The hound fires a second super shield burst at the defenseless swordsman, He'd lost his sword after the previous attack. Again he is launched several feet. Kujo crashes against one of the stone pillars, spitting out blood.

Milla slowly walks towards the mongoose with one more phantom block. The hound prepares to attack at point blank.

"Please… please! I forfeit! I FORFEIT! JUST STOP!" Kujo pleads.

Milla feels someone holding on to her shoulder. "It's alright Milla. I'm fine." The hound fiercely turns her head and sees Zhao. The tibetan wolf wears a soft smile.

"Y-you're alright?" Milla asks. Her voice still maintains it's mature tone, but her tone is softer.

Zhao nods.

The hound comes back to her senses. The dense red aura dissipates and returns to normal. She looks around and sees only the frightened expressions of the audience and her opponent. The leaders attempt to appear indifferent but Dail had a sympathetic face. The fighters are now mildly fearful of the hound. Her teammates glare in disbelief. "What… What did I do?" Milla cries. The hound is distraught.

"It's okay. Right now you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

As Kujo moves through the long hallways, he contemplates what he should do. _I can never show my face to my brothers, to my students or my grandmaster. I'm going to kill that possessed girl and that foolish boy! Only when they're not looking though._

The man's terror can still be seen in his face.

Kujo sees a white dragon at the opposite end of the hallway. It's Jai. He seems intrigued. "Interesting experience you had." Jai opens.

"What do you want? Dragon!" Kujo scoffs.

"I just want details. My Red Scarves granted you information. I expect you to repay the favor."

"I should be asking what the hell is wrong with that mutt! It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill her! I will kill her!" Kujo grows impatient.

Jai's face becomes serious. "I can't allow that." He retorts. Zhao is along the hallway perpendicular to the hallway the dragon and mongoose is in. The wolf reaches the intersection and notices both Kujo and Jai. Zhao quickly hides behind the corner.

"Too bad! I'm going to kill her. GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Jai doesn't say a word. As Kujo passes the dragon he feels a sensation around his neck.

"It's a good thing your life wasn't part of the agreement." The dragon muses.

The mongoose falls dead with blood leaking from his neck.

"You should be grateful that I stopped him. It's up to you if you wish to share this." Jai advices as he walks away.

Zhao doesn't respond.


	4. The Preliminaries' Climax

**-4-**

 _Edited by Slightly Dazed Bystander_

" _The fight between Leader Jai and Hua Xiāngwèi ends in Jai's favor. Unfortunately for Hua, she will be sent to the nearest hospital."_ Pliny announces as Jai exits the arena. Her voice is subtle to match the deafening silence throughout the audience. Most of the spectators glare fearfully at the wyvern.

The fighters watch as another contestant is carried away by the battlesphere workers.

"Another contestant in critical condition…"

"At this rate one of us is going to get killed by that man."

"Thankfully the preliminaries are almost over, one more fight to go."

Zhao is sitting next to Milla, carefully observing the the hound as he recalls Kujo's death. He debates whether he should reveal the details of Kujo's death or not. Only Jai knew of his presence, but he advised him to disclose what he knows. _Is this one of his mind games_? _I don't know what to do. Why would Jai be so indifferent about this? He knows if they found out about what he did, he would be disqualified, is he threatening me, Milla or her friends? Damn, he could just be playing mind games with me!_

Milla has been silent after defeating Kujo, appearing distraught. It wasn't until she notices Zhao's frustrated and fearful expression that she began to speak. "Are you alright Zhao?" Milla asked. Her voice was rough. She sounded like she was in mild pain.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," Zhao insists, "You should rest."

"I'm fine too." Milla snaps.

Zhao sighs and walks towards the exit. "My turn!" The wolf enthusiastically announces with a grin on his face.

Milla responds with a smile of her own, "Good luck."

* * *

" _It's been a long day but it's time for our final fight! Zao Shi vs. She Xing!_ " Pliny announces.

"Hey! It's Zhao Shi, not Zao Shi!" Zhao protests. "Why do everyone mispronounce my name even after I tell them my actual name?!"

Pliny blinks at the wolf in confusion. She briefly turns her head towards the mildly annoyed mayor before focusing her attention towards the amused audience. " _Oh… um… sorry? Ok Zao… er… Zhao Shi vs. She Xing!_ " She corrects herself as the audience cheers. _Not my fault that your parents couldn't find a better name for you_.

" _Let's start the climax of the preliminary rounds!_ "

Zhao draws his twin broadswords as She Xing charges directly at him. Xing's movement along with his clothing creates the illusion that he's swiftly hovering towards Zhao. This intrigues the audience and fighters alike. She Xing throws a punch at the young wolf. Zhao blocks the attack with both blades, but the force of Xing's punch breaks his defenses and knocks him back a few feet. He leaves a large opening for his opponent to strike. He aims another punch. He hits the wolf's stomach.

The next punch is weaker, but it is still enough to make Zhao spit out blood. He is driven back a few more feet. Though staggered, he manages to remain standing. _What's up with this guy's punch. There's something unnatural about that attack._

Zhao carefully observes his opponent, who appears to be taunting him. The cloak the man is wearing covers his entire body, and the conical hat he wears covers most of his face. All Zhao can see of the man's face is that it is green and has sharp teeth, furthermore his opponent's movements and how quickly he retracted his punch into his cloak are suspicious. Zhao thinks long and hard but can't come to a believable conclusion. As a result, he sits down, crossing his legs, and continues to think in frustration.

"Hey."

Xing doesn't respond, but Zhao has his attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Zhao asks.

Xing remains quiet.

"I've been trying to figure out how your punch is so strong, but I can't think of anything."

Everyone glares at the wolf in confusion. Especially Pliny who appears mildly annoyed. _What is wrong with this kid…_

Zhao sighs, "I've never been that good with observa-"

She Xing immediately strikes, but Zhao successfully avoids the attack. He dashes to his opponent's side. This time, he notices something strange about She's limb. _You've got to be kidding me…_

The force of the attack causes a large cloud of dust to appear, giving Zhao the opportunity to attack. Unfortunately She Xing predicts the attack. By the time Zhao attempts to strike She Xing is already outside the dust cloud, providing the man another opportunity to devastate the wolf. Zhao had ran right into a trap and in an instant She Xing strikes him on his back.

The audience watches Zhao tumble out of the dust cloud which finally clears. The wolf rubs his back in an attempt to lessen the pain. _So I was right…_

She Xing charges directly at Zhao, who anticipates the vile attack this time and dodges despite the poor condition of his body. Zhao's opponent turns around the instant he dodges and repeats the same attack. This time, Zhao is ready. He sheaths his twin blades which catches She Xing off guard. Taking advantage of his opponent's overconfidence, Zhao draws his sword as hard as he possibly can the moment She Xing is close enough therefore performing a powerful attack. She Xing is forced to switch into the defensive in a short moment. The sheaths that Zhao use were made from an abrasive material which is commonly used to sharpen blades, normally when a swordsman sheaths his blade the resistance lowers its momentum which is why it's customary for a swordsman to always be prepared, a philosophy even paladins follow. In Zhao's case his sheaths were specifically designed to reduce resistance whilst there's still enough friction to sharpen his swords.

The attack from Zhao cuts through Xing's cloak to reveal a snake-like body with metallic limbs, "Argh! It appears my cover is blown..." he hisses. He removes his conical hat. A pair of menacing pink eyes stare out at Zhao. It was Serpentine, the green viper!

"Nice to see you again, though it seems you didn't follow my advice." Zhao retorts.

The crowd gasps in shock. People begin to argue with one another. The fighters are surprised to see a criminal such as Serpentine appear in the AAMAC. Milla watches, worrying over Zhao's safety.

"Serpentine, what business do you have here?" Dail demands. The king leans against the balcony with an outraged expression.

"Oh, why if it isn't my old colleague!" Serpentine sarcastically greets, "That's none of your business. Even then, I don't honestly know why I'm here either."

"Doesn't matter, you're not welcomed. You should be disqualified!"

" _Shyahahahaha_ What makes you think you have authority over me? Prince!"

"Dail is correct, you shouldn't be here." The Royal Magister angrily confirms, projecting his voice across the arena, "However, considering the significance of this event, we're willing to give you a chance to escape this city instead, otherwise we will have no choice but to detain you."

"Actually…" Tuanjie interrupts, "Let the snake fight."

"What?!" Dail and Zao immediately object.

"Trust me, we may as well give these people a good fight at least. They've waited this long, and technically Serpentine followed the appropriate procedure. If he steps out of line, we can always detain him when the time comes." Tuanjie explains, "Besides, I already know who's the winner."

Dail and Zao glare at the Royal Magister, clearly wishing for him to conform to his previous judgement. Yazmine interrupts. "I say let him fight. I have faith in Jie's student and my empire's warriors."

"Then it's decided. Serpentine will be permitted to continue his fight with Zhao Shi." The Royal Magister announces.

" _O-ok… so I guess you two can continue…_ " Pliny repeats for the audience. The audience found themselves in total chaos, questioning the Royal Magister's decision to allow Serpentine to continue his fight without punishment, the same man who served under Arktivus Brevon and later Aquila Kawaguchi, the same man who had killed hundreds of avalicians, destroyed villages and robbed kingdoms alike.

"It seems your world leaders have forsaken you!" Serpentine taunts, "Why don't you stand still right there!" Immediately, Serpentine fires a barrage of bullets flying directly at Zhao. The wolf quick dashes towards one of the stone pillars for cover but Serpentine quickly switches to his guided rockets which destroy the pillar behind Zhao. Another large cloud of dust appears as the stone tower seemingly collapses on top of the young wolf. "Just to be sure you stay down like a good dog." Serpentine exclaims, firing another rocket towards the dustcloud. The attack had surely killed Zhao. The serpent laughs maniacally in victory, "Too easy!"

While Serpentine continues to gloat, Zhao appears behind him and performs a sneak attack. "Why don't you make sure you're opponent is down first before you gloat like a dumbass!" The wolf scolds as he strikes the back of Serpentine's armor, damaging the jet pack which enables Serpentine to move swiftly.

Serpentine distances himself away from the wolf and responds with an exasperated expression. The viper charges directly at Zhao and throws a punch. Unlike last time Zhao fought Serpentine, the viper's mechanical arms are now made with a stronger metal, and his fists in particular are enhanced. How Serpentine is able to increase the overall strength of his melee is unknown to most. Zhao prepares to counterattack, however Serpentine opens his grip and grabs the wolf's face. He then throws the youth to the side, sending Zhao sliding across the stone floor. Serpentine shows no mercy. He prepares another attack, while throwing a punch directly at the stunned canine. Zhao barely avoids the punch, but his opponent uses his tail to attack the wolf a second time. Serpentine's tail feels like a whip as it collides with Zhao's face, knocking him to the floor once again.

Zhao quickly gets up before Serpentine can attack again. He continues to dodge every one of Serpentine's melee attacks. Frustrated, Serpentine performs his signature bullet rain attack. Zhao prepares for the worst as he observes the serpent charging a large purple orb, instead Serpentine aims directly above himself and fires the large projectile. The young wolf takes this as an opportunity to strike. Noticing the projectile's increasing size, Zhao rushes faster to attack Serpentine as he fires a barrage of energy bullets at the massive orb. However when Zhao finally reaches serpentine...

INITIATING BULLET RAIN MODE…

A purple shield protects the serpent from Zhao's attacks. The wolf glares at the snake in confusion as Serpentine fires several bullets at the large orb hovering above the arena.

Serpentine exchanges a dark grin at the unfortunate canine on the opposite side of his shield. "I would run as far as your four legs can carry you, _shyahahaha_."

The large orb implodes and scatters several projectiles across the arena, some of them landing amongst the spectators. The audience break into mass hysteria as Zhao desperately searches for cover. He sees the stone pillar that had collapsed previously, remembering how the pillar had landed against another one, preventing him from getting crushed. He slides underneath the ruinous structure as cover, but witnesses the audience's panic as they're stuck by the raining bullets. He grows outraged by the world leaders' lack of action. _These people are being hurt and they're doing nothing! What kind of leaders are these?!_

Serpentine mocks the wolf for his retreat, ignoring the cries for help in the background. Enraged, Zhao charges out of his cover and dashes at the serpent. The wolf tries to dodge and deflect the many bullets falling on top of him as he gets increasingly closer to serpentine; however some hits him on the way back. Zhao reaches the same island as Serpentine when the bullet rain ends. The viper aims but suddenly finds Zhao too close to him. _How did he-_

Zhao repeats his previous technique. He dashes past Serpentine, damaging his armor. Some of the melee attacks also leave scratches on the viper's tail and face. However, the wolf was aiming for the snake's arms, which barely had any scratches.

"Nice try. You think after what happened two years ago. THAT I WAS GOING TO LET MY ARMS GO THAT EASILY?!" Serpentine hisses.

Zhao snaps his tongue in frustration. _I have one option left. Jie told me to use this technique only in emergencies. I think he said that it's because it was never intended for outsiders… something like that. He must have really trusted me to give me access to it._

Serpentine opens fire at Zhao, but the wolf quickly senses the attack and dodges.

 _He said that it's a form of energy manipulation, and that it depends on my element. I remember when Jie told me that I was_ _ **METAL**_ _and that they specialize on reinforcing their weapons. I didn't believe him obviously._

Serpentine attempts to strike the wolf, but fails again. Zhao appears to be in a state of focus. He feels for the earring on his right ear. People have noticed but never asked about it.

 _He gave me this earring and told me it will help me, that it was an energy crystal. Honestly I don't get this energy manipulation stuff, though seeing Milla and later her friends have sparked my interests. Don't worry Milla… I'm not going to die like this..._

That instant, Zhao sheaths his dual swords again. He takes a deep breath, hands still gripped to the handle of his swords. Serpentine, who's still infuriated with how long it's taking to defeat his opponent, fires a barrage of bullets at the distracted wolf. Zhao hears the bullets rush at his and dodges them all. His eyes are still closed, but he's noticeably standing much better than before. Serpentine loses his patience and charges at the wolf one last time. Zhao opens his eyes. He draws his swords in an instant and directly attacks Serpentine, dashing past him. This time the wolf's attack was too fast for Serpentine to react to, and in that very instant Serpentine finds himself without his mechanical arms. The viper grows pale in disbelief. Zhao had cut clean through Serpentine's metallic arms, literally disarming him.

"H-h-how did you?!" Serpentine chokes.

The audience stands in awe of how quickly Zhao had rendered Serpentine useless after the injuries he had sustained previously. Zhao grins. He points at his earring, "Funny how a little thing can make a big difference." The earring itself is faintly glowing white, "It's called Reinforcement, that's all I'm going to say." Zhao vaguely explains, his expression grows serious.

"Curse you! Curse both you and that girl! Damn this planet!" Serpentine roars, "THIS. IS. NOT. OVER!"

Suddenly, two Super Turretus appear and fire at the wolf. This serves as a distraction for Serpentine to escape the arena. After the serpent is out from sight the Super Turretus departs from the arena.

" _The winner is Zhao Shi!_ "

The audience cheers Zhao's name.

" _Zhao stay right there, can the remaining contestants come down here please?_ "

Meanwhile at the balcony…

"I told you so." Tuanjie gloats.

" _Told you so?!_ This was _disastrous!_ " Dail barks, "People got hurt! Serpentine got away. You call that a success?"

"Serpentine isn't much of a threat for now with his arms dismantled. Patience young one, nothing is resolved in an instant."

"I suppose so." The Royal Magister responds, "However we're all well aware how tenacious Serpentine is. He'll surely return."

"I can confirm, that bastard of a snake never knows when to give up." Dail adds, before scornfully leaving the balcony, "You can all do what you want, I can not be part of my people's downfall."

* * *

" _Introducing our remaining thirteen fighters!_ "

All thirteen fighters stand in a line. Most of the remaining contestants were fairly young, and after everything that had happened these fighters felt a strong sense of relief.

" _Starting with the factions with the most remaining fighters left! First we have our rising stars Team Basset, consisting of Milla Basset, Norah Li and Chan Fokkusu!_ "

The crowd cheers as loud as they can. Milla and Norah remain serious, but Chan waves his hands to the cheering audience, finishing with a courtesy bow.

" _We also have another team with three contestants left! The Dōng mén Dojo featuring another rising star Zhao Shi as well as twins Rubī and Safaia Hagane!_ "

Zhao is exhausted from his fight against Serpentine but he still smiles in victory and reassures Milla with a thumbs up. The twins are happy for the wolf's victory and exchange smiles. They are much older than Zhao and are considered amongst the more secretive of the dojo disciples, both being rodents of some description.

" _Next we have the Red Scarves! Leader Jai of course is here with us and we also have Hanna Skarlett!_ "

Jai smirks as the red polar bear calls out his name. _Things have gotten interesting, I wonder what you will try to do next. You've wasted your prominent fighters on me. Either way, I can only hope those two know what to do next._

The audience suddenly goes into a cold silence. Hanna doesn't pay them any mind.

" _Next we have the Shuigang Representatives! The son of Shuigang's greatest admiral Zhen Sheshou! As well as a member of the Jiàntóu clan, also our youngest fighter here, Artemis Jiàntóu!_ "

Artemis thinks to herself. _How disappointing, I wanted to fight that guy with the sniper rifle…_

Zhen just glares at Jai.

" _With those factions remaining we have three individuals left! Migi Gādo of the Yěmāo, Akira Seido of the Shàobīng and Kaz Torikku of Shang Mu!_ "

Out of the remaining three, Akira appears to be the most frustrated, since she's gotten this far merely by default.

" _With our remaining contestants announced, I'm going to pass the mic to the Royal Magister!_ "

The Royal Magister walks forward towards the edge of the balcony. " _Congratulations fighters for making it this far. You've all shown great perseverance, strength and honor these past two days and so we will begin the second half of the Annual Avalician Martial Arts Tournament._ " He announces. The Royal Magister pays close attention. He focuses on Jai specifically.

The wyvern responds with a deviant smirk, as though he was trying to annoy the Magister. _Go on old fool. I'm curious to see what you have planned for me. You've always been so predictable._

" _The world leaders and myself have thought about what could be the next event. We have a new generation of powerful, wise but also obscure warriors; as a result we've agreed to make the second half of the tournament a battle royale._ "

The audience cheers greatly as the Royal Magister reveals the contents of the second half of the tournament. Most of the fighters are excited, but some question the notion. Milla and her friends especially aren't fond of the idea. Jai on the other hand attempts to hide his laughter.

" _The second half however will start in a few days instead of tomorrow so that our fighters can recuperate and prepare. Details will be given when the tournament resumes later this week. You're all dismissed._ "

Everyone slowly leaves the battlesphere back to their homes or hotels as the remaining fighters heads towards the Battlesphere's living quarters to rest.

Jai was the last one to leave the arena. He retains a smirk of amusement, _My poor old Magister. You're playing right into my hands. You've just given my allies the perfect distraction and given me room to perform some further experiments._


	5. Resonating Crystals

**-5-**

 _Edited by Slightly Dazed Bystander_

Spade snaps his tongue in anger as he watches Milla fight. He shuts off the infirmary television with a flick. He can't mask his disappointment. _Sash's stupidity really did rub off on her, and now look at this mess. If only I was there, I could've done something, instead of being stuck here in this pathetic state_ , Spade thought to himself as he observes the strange ruby that Kai left in his pillow, _They're all foolish, they're only children. For a smart-ass, Kai chose a pretty simple place to hide something as dangerous as this._

The cavy is sitting up on top of a bed in the Shang Tu Palace infirmary. Across from him is a television one of the nurses set up for him, so that he can watch the annual tournament as he recuperates. He gets off his bed and cavy feels mild pain from the side of his stomach,where Jai had stabbed him, feeling the cloth which had remained wrapped around his torso for the past week. According to the nurses, not even health petal water could fully heal the injury. He sighs in response to his current situation, then muses to himself.

"I shouldn't be so ungrateful, if it wasn't for those kids, I'd likely be dead."

As the cavy exits the infirmary he notices a white panda girl strolling the palace halls, wearing a distinctive red dress with a yellow dragon design. To Spade's surprise it was Ming Zu. Ming eventually notices the cavy, who at the moment wore only brown pants and had bandages where he was stabbed. "Would it kill you to wear actually clothing? Anyways, what are the likes of you doing here?" She demands.

"I should be asking you the same question." Spade counters, "What business could you possibly have here at Shang Tu?"

"It's none of your business." Ming says dismissively, She continues after a moment of silence, "If you must know, I came here on an important diplomatic mission."

"Bullcrap. You're the least likely person for Shang Mu would send as an envoy, besides, why would they do that during the annual tournament when almost everyone is watching from the battlesphere anyway." Spade notes.

"Well…" Ming stumbles, failing to devise a proper excuse for her presence, "Fine, I came here because I didn't want to watch the tournament on my own. The Shang Mu City Hall is barren…"

"Don't have many friends, it seems." Spade retorts.

"I have plenty of friends! They're just all at the battlesphere, watching the tournament. I would go with Zao, but he told me I couldn't."

"So why don't you just go watch with your 'friends'?"

"Psh, like I would stoop as low to go into that filthy arena and sit amongst commoners!" Ming argues.

At that point Spade ignores the panda girl's banter and walks away from her, "To think you actually wonder why no one likes you."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ming calls in disbelief.

* * *

Several hours later, Spade sits on top a stone bench at the palace courtyard after training, which mostly involved improving his accuracy, technique and basic exercise after a whole week of inactivity. Despite his efforts, the injury at the side of his stomach prevented him from performing more rigorous training. It only added to his frustration. No matter how much he tried he couldn't continue. As Spade slowly gets up from the bench, he notices a figure across from him roughly twenty feet away. He can't distinguish the person in front of him. All he can tell is that the person is female and wears a scarf. "Who are you?" the cavy demands.

"Just a fellow red scarf. I should be asking you that question, Spade." The person counters. "Didn't you say that you wouldn't associate yourself with these royals again?"

"What does that have to do with anything, and how do I know you're really with the scarves?"

"You don't believe me."

Spade slowly backs off, eventually bumping into the stone bench he previously sat on. "I have no reason to, for all I know you could be here to kill me."

"You know better than that. Scarf or not, I wouldn't be sent here just to kill some rogue."

The cavy quickly lifts his left leg on top the stone bench. As he does so, he's able to observe his assailant in more detail. The woman appears to be a ewe, but her horns and claws are visibly draconic. _So, she's a dragonblood then._

Spade briefly observes that she is wearing a tank top and a pair of pants. He notices she is barefoot. _Strange, on one hand that would make it easier to maneuver, I never understood Sash and Jai's fascination with boots. On the other hand, it does leave her feet defenseless._

What catches his interest the most is her weapons of choice, a pair of pistols, one is silver and the other is gold, which didn't seem practical. "Care to inform me why you're here then if it's not to kill me?" he continues. Whatever her intentions are, he has already realised that she is going to attack him anyways.

"How disappointing, you could've been a nice addition, sadly I can't tell you."

Spade instinctively lifts himself over the wall behind the stone bench, using all of his might to launch himself to the other side, landing on his back. Seconds later, a powerful projectile blasts a portion of the stone wall apart, adjacent to Spade. _What was that?_

The cavy slowly gets up and peeps through the hole the projectile created, and notices smoke emanating from her golden pistol. The lamb snaps her tongue in disappointment.

"You're smarter than you look. I suppose I made myself too obvious. I bet you're curious about what the silver one does too." she taunts.

"Actually, I'd rather n-"

A barrage of bullets rain from the silver pistol, slamming into the wall and cutting Spade off mid-banter. They are weaker than the shot from her golden pistol, but the impacts are wearing down the wall that is protecting Spade. The moment the sound of gunfire ends is the moment Spade runs as fast as he can.

With a slight limp, Spade darts through the wide, recently waxed floors of the palace. Although the wax makes it hard for the cavy to make turns, the dragoness behind him has noticeably more trouble. She has to use the claws of her feet to create more friction, and every time Spade makes a corner, he hears the sound of the woman's claws as they scratch at the marble flooring. It is easy for him to judge his current distance from the dragoness without slowing down or looking back. To his surprise and relief, he finds that the woman is slower than most draconic people. Despite clearly being faster than him, each sharp turn slows her down just enough, and he slips into a nearby bathroom without her noticing. Now in one of the bathrooms, Spade quickly locks the door and dim the lights.

He hears another voice behind him, a rather agitated and clearly embarrassed voice. Spade sighs. The voice is coming from Ming, who is wearing only a towel.

"What on Avalice are you doing here you perverted cu-" Ming scolds. Spade launches forward and covers her mouth until all that can be heard from her is muffling.

"Be quiet. Your personal issues are the least of our problems." Spade inform, maintaining his calm demeanor. The cavy is able to hear the sound of claws meeting the ground, Spade didn't have an amazing sense of hearing, but years of training had taught him to remain as observant as possible. "We have an intruder in the palace," Spade whispers, "I'm sure even you can hear her footsteps."

Ming stops struggling as her aggression becomes fear. Noticing this, Spade lets go of the panda girl and tries to calm her, "You need to stay calm. She's doing this on purpose. She's simply trying to intimidate, waiting for us to snap"

Ming only nods in agreement.

Spade observes the bathroom and notices a ventilation shaft by the shower about six feet from the ground. At first he tries to pull the vent open himself, but to no avail. "Tch, care to actually help me?" Spade asks, with his voice still.

"What?! First of all, I'm not going into that… dirty place _like this_ , and certainly not with _you_!" Ming protests.

"Well I'm sorry your highness, but unless you want to be _dead_ , I'd help if I were you." Spade retorts.

Ming thinks hard but ultimately concedes, "Fine, only because of your _current condition_."

Spade ignores the panda's comment, holds on to the vent with Ming holding on to his waist, and starts pulling. _I know I've done a number of really bad and stupid things. Though I really don't think my sins are worth this._

Both Spade and Ming pull the vent as hard as they could, but as they slowly pull the vent off the wall, which was thankfully loosened due to years of oxidation and neglect, the bolts start falling to the floor. Thankfully the noise wasn't enough to attract the woman just outside the bathroom door. Eventually they succeed in breaking the vent open. Both of them tumble to the ground as the cover comes away. A metallic clang rings through the room. This time, they do attract their assailant's attention.

"So that's where he's hiding." The women mentions to herself as she turns towards the bathroom door.

Bullets suddenly bursts through the door. Fortunately both Spade and Ming are down against the floor as a swarm of bullets pass above them. Ming covers her mouth and her expression of mortal terror, while Spade is overwhelmed by the large quantity of bullets whizzing overhead. _Whoever this dragoness is, she's no fool. Though she's clearly insane._ he thought. As the bullets cease and the dragoness approaches, Spade quickly gets up. He pulls Ming up with him and then pushes her into the vent before crawling after her.

At that moment, the woman shoots the door open and notices the open vent. Instead of following them however, she put her hands to her hips in disappointment, "I'll see him again. What matters now is the mission," The ewe looks at herself in the mirror and observes herself, then proceeds to leave the room, "I guess I'll report this to Akairo."

* * *

Ming crawls through the vents with Spade behind her, mildly embarrassed by her current state, as in her lack of clothing. At first she had no words to describe her situation, but begins to murmur, "This is absurd, inconceivable… indecent…"

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself, at least until we're safe." Spade warns.

"Easy for you to say, I'm sure you're enjoying the view." Ming taunts.

"No, I'm more concerned about staying alive than your ass."

"Oh…" Ming again murmurs, but with disappointment.

"What? Are you that much of a narcissist that you expect any guy to enjoy seeing you naked? Besides, aren't you married?"

"Didn't think someone like you would actually have morals."

"You don't know anything about me," Spade lashes, "I'm no saint, and like the rest of the Red Scarves, we actually have more honor than what you give us credit for. And yes, this is indecent, but decency can only get you so far."

Ming falls silent, thinking over what she just heard for a few moments. "W-who do you think you are?" She outwardly regains some of her bravado, but Spade realises instantly that it is nothing more than a façade.

"I used to be a Prince of Shuigang, I learned some things and already knew plenty that proved beneficial to the Red Scarves. That's all you need to know."

"What could've possibly made you quit being a prince?!" Ming responds in surprise.

"You must be either ignorant or stupid if you think being royalty is all about being pampered and rich," Spade retorts, "Heh, if anything, it's a royal pain in the ass, though frankly not like my current career choice is any better."

"I mean, I can-"

Spade kicks open the vent from below and drops into the hallway near the foyer where the stairs to the second floor is located. The sudden action shocks Ming, but she quickly relaxes upon realizing it was the cavy behind her. The panda slowly crawls down the vent from behind until she was hanging down from the vent she crawled from. As she falls, Spade grabs her and then lets go. He leads the way.

"I can surely help, I can, er…"

Spade grabs Ming's mouth, once again, and puts her against the wall with him. "Stay quiet for a moment." he urges.

Both panda and cavy can hear loud footsteps walking down the stair, unaware of whether it is friend or foe. The closer the footsteps come, the tighter Spade's grip on Ming gets. He knows she is beginning to panic. The approach of the footsteps concerns Spade. In his current condition, he can't fight hand-to-hand. He needs some kind of weapon at the least. The cavy frantically looks around himself for something, and the only suitable thing he can find was a vase. Ming begins to move frantically, likely cursing Spade for either holding on the her mouth for so long and tight or for using such a cliche and insufficient weapon. The footsteps become breathing, which can be heard from around the corner. Out of pure instinct, Spade darts around the corner and throws the vase at the person.

Suddenly a bulky figure dashes towards Spade, pinning him to the wall. Ming gasps in surprise, but after observing the figure closely it is only General Gong. "Gong! What are you doing?!" Ming demands, still visibly in shock.

"What... Ming?" The hulking panda responds. He turns in Ming's direction and then turns back to Spade, who remains pinned to the wall, "Spade?!"

"Let… go of me… you bastard…" Spade commands, barely able to breathe.

Gong loosens his body, freeing Spade. "If you weren't injured, I would've gladly kept you pinned. I thought you were that damn bat."

Spade rubs his neck where the edge of the general's shield had pressed against it. "Bat? The intruder is a dragonblood."

"Impossible, I saw that woman roaming the halls. When I called out to her, asking what she was doing here, she fled." Gong explains.

"It's possible that there's two intruders, and I have an idea who the other intruder is. First, can we both get actual clothing?"

Gong observes both the panda and cavy, and notices that they are half-naked, "Uh…"

"Say a word about any of this, and you're dead." Ming threatens.

Spade shrugs, "I'd heed her advice if I were you, if she's anything like the type of women I've met." He warns as he walks past the general.

Gong sighs heavily, "I'll take that into consideration."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the courtyard, a bat female, with slate grey fur, copper eyes, black cropped hair and black wings is leaning adjacent to the destroyed stone wall. The woman wears a midnight blue military-spec body glove, black calf-length military boots and gloves. She waits for her assigned partner with impatience, wondering to herself where on Avalice she can be. After about fifteen minutes, the bat sees a figure approaching her. It was the same dragonblood who attacked Spade earlier, "Glad to see you stood at the rendezvous point." the dragonblood notes.

"At least I still followed the mission. Tell me, where on Avalice were you Gen?" the bat interrogates.

Gen is much younger than her partner. She wears black a pair of tight pants and a tank-top, a crimson scarf, a pair of crimson gloves and has a pair of black holsters for her dual pistols. As an ewe, she has white wool as well as grey skin, but as a dragon she bears claws and horns of the same color with silver eyes. "I don't mean any disrespect Akairo, but it seems your choice of location wasn't a very good one." She taunts.

"Your point?" Akairo urges, clearly unamused.

"I simply bumped into some trouble in the form of a certain cavy-panda chimera."

"I see. So the former prince of Shuigang is here."

"You could just call him Spade, much easier to remember when making reports. Though would it kill you to loosen up?"

"Unlike you, I actually take these missions seriously. Besides, I'm not doing this for you or your group."

Gen suddenly holds her golden pistol in front of Akairo, aiming directly at her. Akairo remains calm, but on guard. "I apologize, I just took offense to that. Just so you know, I do take these missions seriously. Since Spade was here and thankfully injured, I simply took advantage of the situation. He simply proved more clever than I gave him credit for." Gen warns, casually walking closer to Akairo. "You wouldn't want to hurt Regashi's feelings, he takes such treachery personally." She whispers into the bat's ears.

"You don't threaten me." Akairo counters.

Gen changes her demeanor, "I wasn't trying to. I was giving advice. We're all friends here, right?"

"Hmph, right." Akairo agrees, then changing the subject. "Regardless of Spade's whereabouts, we should focus on finding what we came here for."

"Of course!" Gen responds, as she says that Akairo flies up to the rooftop and disappears into the palace's upper floors, leaving Gen to explore the lower floors. The dragoness grins as her pistols seemingly move by themselves as though they are attracted to a magnet. _My bullets can do more than just mutilate my opponent. All it takes is one small scratch, besides I already have an idea where one of those crystals is, and with it I can easily find the rest. I'm sure that Regashi would be pleased!_

* * *

"Akairo is her name. Although no one has caught her yet, what we do know is that she used to work for the Jade Alliance, likely was a secret agent for Aquila Kawaguchi. She's as mysterious as she is cautious." Spade explains.

All three pandas are in the second floor hallway.

"I know of her, though from what you've described of that dragoness, it's a rather strange pairing." Gong notes.

Spade is now wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with red, white and gold patterns, white pants, black shoes with red laces and golden patterns with his signature red scarf and shades. "It is rather strange, but honestly, it probably doesn't matter to them. They're both agile and stealthy, the only reason why the dragon attack was likely because she didn't expect to see me."

"So you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, I know the feeling." Ming comments, wearing an azure sleeveless dress, pants and shoes. "I know it's casual and not really my color, but it was the best clothes I could find." She then explains, noticing Spade and Gong observing her, surprised by the lack of grandeur she typically wears.

"The courtyard was likely their rendezvous point, if I had to guess. It's secluded and has the least soldiers. Of course most of the soldiers are either home or at Shang Mu, watching the tournament, so we should also assume that this was planned."

"Indeed, it was." All three hear another voice from across the hall. "I believe I didn't introduce myself properly last time, the name's Gen." The person they hear is the same woman who attacked Spade and Ming.

Gong immediately takes out his shield, defending both Spade and Ming behind him, "So you're the dragonblood who infiltrated the palace!"

"No need to be so paranoid. I'm here to make a deal." Gen assures.

"A deal?"

"Spade. Hand over that crystal and I'll spare you and these two idiots."

Spade remains calm, "I don't know what you're talking about." He corrects.

"You can't lie to me Spade. you see, every time my bullet hits a target, it leaves an energy signature that I can track for two hours. My pistols also attracts to the strongest energy signature in a fifteen foot radius, and can absorb said energy and track anything with a similar signature." Gen explains.

"Hmph, so they're basically dowsing rods, just with energy," Spade clarifies. "Why exactly are you telling me this?"

"In case I'd have to convince you. Granted this ability does have one weakness-"

"So that's what you were hiding," Akairo appears behind Gen, "I'm no fool, I know when someone is being dishonest."

Gen looks behind herself, "You're one to talk, especially when you used to be Aquila's agent."

"I have my reasons for siding with him."

"Please enlighten me."

"Hey, do you guys trust me?" Spade asks Gong and Ming as Gen and Akairo argue with one another.

"Not really." Gong answers.

"If it keeps us alive, sure." Ming reluctantly responds.

Suddenly, Spade uses the elemental crystal he kept hidden in his pocket, and creates a wall of fire separating both groups from each other. The sudden amber catches Gen and Akairo off guard. Gen curses underneath her breath, while Akairo snapped her tongue loudly in disappointment.

"We're out of here." Spade commands.

"What?! How? When? What on ancient's name is going on?!" Gong stutters in confusion. "Why do you have that?!"

"Shut up and run." Spade growls.

"Did you have to catch the palace on fire?!"

The group run through the hallway and down the foyer stairs, into the throne room, where both Spade and Gong close and barricade the large entrance doors.

"Ok, that just happened, but at least we're alive. Now what is really going on? What are those 'elemental crystals'?" Ming demands.

"You're so annoying," Spade hisses, "Seriously, can you just shut up for once, you useless bitch!"

Ming backs off farther from the raging cavy. "Hey, I-"

"You what? You don't have the right to complain. You're just a spoiled brat who look down on anyone who doesn't meet your 'social status'. Don't you see we're trying to get out of here alive?!" Spade rants, growing more hysterical. "Waste of sp-"

Gong grabs Spade's arm, forcing the hand, which held the elemental crystal, open. Then snatches the ruby from him. "Enough! This thing is dangerous and it's already affecting you." he scolds, put the crystal away in his person.

Spade covers his face in pain, "What…" The cavy looks up and sees the terrified panda girl in front of him, "What happened? Why do you look so terrified?" For a moment the cavy's mind was blank, but then he remembered what happened as Ming keeps her distance, "Crap…"

"There's no time, we need to secure the rest of the elemental crystals, I'm the only one that has the clearance to enter where they're being held, so I'm going alone."

"Fine, though how do I know you're not going to leave us here?"

"That would be dishonorable, and even you know better than to expect any less from me. Besides, you need to look after Ming, and perhaps to make her feel better."

Spade turns and sees the panda girl sitting against the balcony balustrade. The cavy sighs, "I suppose you're right." He reluctantly agrees.

Gong nods and exits the throne room through the entrance across from the barricaded one.

* * *

Gen and Akairo rush towards the direction the group escaped to, leading them to the foyer. Both women observe the area looking for anything out of the ordinary, when the dragoness notices that the entrance to the throne room is now closed. "Wasn't the throne room open when we infiltrated this place?" Gen asks.

"It appears they've taken refuge in there. Honestly, let them stay in there, they're not our mission." Akairo urges.

"For all we know, they could be heading towards the other crystals to secure them."

"Perhaps, though I highly doubt Gong would allow Spade to know of the location of the other elemental crystals, regardless of whether that was the fire crystal."

"Spade still has one anyways, so what do you propose we do?"

"If you really want to pick a fight, then there's another entrance to the throne room via the Magister's bedroom, I'm sure that's the exit Gong would've taken. I won't stop you, I'll just pursue the general myself and have him lead me to the other crystals."

"Fine by me, though I wouldn't underestimate him, at least that's what Regashi told me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Akairo notes.

Gen and Akairo exits the foyer and rush down the hallway in pursuit of General Gong.

* * *

Spade approaches the distraught panda as she sat against the balcony railing. "I'm assuming just apologizing isn't going to cut it." Spade notes.

"It's fine, not like someone like you would understand." Ming counters.

"Try me."

"For starters it's not easy having to live up to your family's reputation. When I learned I was going to marry the mayor, at first I was reluctant, but I had a reputation to uphold. Honestly it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I won't deny that Zao is… flawed, and perhaps somewhat eccentric, but he's no monster. Though I guess I'm no better." Ming explains.

"Is that all?" Spade asks, clearly unmoved by the panda's plight.

"Huh?" Ming responds in confusion.

"Sounds like stereotypical aristocrat drama to me." Spade notes.

"What, you can do better?!" Ming lashes, audibly offended by the cavy's nonchalant reaction.

"You asked why I joined the Red Scarves, right?"

"I might have."

"It's because as a Red Scarf I was able to make a difference. Alienated by my family and society because of my mixed-blood and alienated by some of my own comrades because of my royal blood. Most of the people I cared about and actually cared for me back, were either killed or brainwashed. Not exactly the best life to live."

Ming stays quiet, before asking one question. "Wait… If the Red Scarves are like a new family to you…"

"Why are they trying to kill me now?" Spade finishes. "Honestly, I've done a lot of stupid things, though strangely, I don't regret any of them. There's only a few things I truly regret."

"I guess, in your situation there's not much time for regrets. So what happened?"

"Apparently I was pawn, not to the Red Scarves, but to one of their leaders. I'm sure the other leaders are unaware of whatever he's planning. In a way you can say I'm trying to regain both the Red Scarves' and my own honor."

"I see, I hope you succeed, consider that an official blessing from the Shang Mu government, er… of sorts." Ming proudly states.

"I suppose being narcissistic is one way of lightening up," Spade taunts, which mildly annoys Ming, "Though, I'd gladly accept."

At that moment a loud thump is heard from the secondary exit, which Gong had locked before leaving the throne room. Spade quickly gets up and urges Ming to hide behind one of the large pillars as he hides in the pillar directly across from the panda. The door explodes into fragments, which scatter across the room as a stray bullet ricochet off one of the pillars. The dragoness walks out from the exit, appearing impatient. "Spade, I know you're here. At least have the decency to show your face." she beckons, audibly trying to hold her frustration.

Spade walks away from the pillar he is hiding behind. He faces the ewe, who wears an infuriated expression. "I can tell that you're not in a good mood, you seem fairly easy to annoy."

"Don't give me that, I'm normally more calm than this, it's just… embarrassing that a crippled assassin and an idiot rich girl somehow out maneuvered me. Also you might have scorched some of my precious wool with that attack of yours. Anyways, I'm going to say this one more time, hand over the crystal or you're dead." Gen explains.

"I'd rather die." Spade counters, _She doesn't know that Gong has the Fire Crystal, though admittedly I'd rather not die now._

Gen snaps her tongue, holding tightly to both her pistols. "Fine, I guess I'll just loot the thing off your corpse."

The dragoness opens fire with her silver pistol, spraying a barrage of bullets at Spade. He predicts it, sliding back behind the pillar as the missiles fly past. Spade grabs what appears to be a thin metal pole with a handle and sharp point at the end. He thrusts it at his assailant's right hand, which holds the silver gun. Gen avoids the attack, but at the cost of losing her weapon which the pole had caught and wedged against the wall behind her, effectively disarming her right hand.

"How…" Gen starts.

"You have a habit of holding the pistol you're not going to use more tightly than the other, which is ironic honestly. Also it seems your weapons have to recharge after a few uses." Spade explains.

"So? You think you have a better chance of survival because my golden gun fires at a slower rate due to how much more powerful the attack is?" Gen concludes, "It's a sound plan."

Spade dashes out of his cover. Gen fires her golden gun in response, but he (Spade) dodges the attack, the projectile barely missing the cavy. Taking advantage of the golden gun's slower firing rate, the cavy charges the dragoness. However the projectile that Spade had previously avoided still manifested and darted back towards Gen and therefore Spade as well. Before the cavy could realize what had happened, it was too late the projectile had tore through the side of the cavy's right arm, breaking his dash and balance. Gen then charges a dragon boost into her own right arm and punches Spade square on the face, knocking him back several feet. The projectile had returned into the nozzle of Gen's golden pistol.

"Although it's true that it takes a moment for my pistols to recharge depending on how frequently I use them, I can still attract and detect energy with them, and evidently absorb the energy. It's more practical to wait for it to recharge, but honestly in this situation you were simply at a convenient angle for me to absorb the energy I fired, it's also typically easier and grants me an extra attack." Gen explains, pointing her firearm at the beaten cavy.

Spade tries his best to get up, but the dragoness' attacks had worn him out and the little energy he had to been able to mobilise had run out. Blood can be seen trickling down his face, though he appears to be holding on to something. _I should've known she had a trick up her sleeve, and now I'm actually going to die. Though perhaps this one explosive card could get me out of this mess._

As Gen was about to open fire, Ming runs in between Spade and Gen, "Wait!" Ming cries. "If it's the elemental crystal you want, then you can have it!"

Gen lowers her guard, "Is that so? How do I know you're being sincere?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? Does it look like we have a choice?" Ming sasses, frightfully sincere despite her rude response.

"Alright, since Spade is in no condition to hand over the crystal, you're going to deliver it to me now." Gen demands.

"You promise to leave us alone?"

"Yeah sure. Now hurry up, I don't have all night Cupcake."

Ming leans over Spade, digging into his back pocket as though she was trying to retrieve something. "What the hell you think you're doing?! You-" the cavy retaliates.

Ming grabs Spade's mouth and whispers to his ear, "Relax, I'm just giving you the opportunity to attack her with one of those explosive cards of yours. I may be spoiled, but I actually do my research. Though you should still play along, or better yet, don't say anything and wait till I give this to her." she explains, referring to a piece of rubble that formed from Gen's previous attack. Ming's thoughts start rushing through her head as she begins to approach the dragoness. _I never seen one up close so I'm not sure how convincing this is, but I'm more worried about those weapons not sensing energy._

As Ming got closer to Gen to deliver the 'crystal', the panda grew apprehensive. Thankfully she could easily use that uneasiness to her advantage, making the act more convincing. To the panda's surprise, she was actually slightly taller than the dragoness when closer, however Gen's serious expression only made her more worried. Letting out a deep breath, she responds with a calm expression. She briefly looks behind herself to see to injured cavy and nods, before giving Gen the piece of rock. The dragoness immediately realises that she hadn't been given the elemental crystal, or at least she didn't think she had. regardless, the dragoness crushes the rock in anger. She tries to attack the panda girl, but this gives Spade the moment he needs to throw the only explosive card he has.. At that very moment, Ming manages to barely avoid the dragoness' attack, backing off as far as possible from her assailant. Gen instinctively dodges the playing card instead of pursuing the fortunate panda, a course that would have led her straight into its path. Unfortunately for her, the card explodes in front of her face instead. Gen is quick to shield herself, but the force of the explosion throws her towards the balcony. She grips the railing for support.

"That was a mista-" Gen growls.

She is interrupted by Ming's fist to her face. The punch lands against her muzzle, causing the dragoness to fold backward and flop over the balcony. Ming stood frozen, dumbstruck by what she had just done. Her shock quickly turns to pride. "That's what you get you rapscallion!"

Spade slowly gets up from his injuries, "I have to admit…" he notes, in mild pain, "you did a good job, though perhaps you should leave the insults to someone else."

Ming rushes to Spade's aid, "Well, I guess being a world famous actress does have it's benefits."

"Also, I'm not that bad of an actor." Spade counters.

"Perhaps, never thought I'd be allies with the likes of you."

"Heh, allies?"

Ming goes silent, appearing somewhat worried.

"Relax, allies is good, and although it may not really be my thing, I guess we can be friends in the near future."

"That would be rather nice."

Spade walks towards the exit Gen came from, "We should find Gong."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gong enters a secret chamber underneath the palace. The room, like most of the palace, consists of blue marble floors, pillars and pearl like walls. The chamber is home to several artifacts and ancient contraptions, and at the center of the opposing wall is a large vault, which housed the elemental crystals. The vault can only be opened with identification and a passcode, which only The Magister, General Gong and a select few individuals, typically those in charge of performing research on them, know of. However, upon opening the vault, the giant panda was surprised at what he finds, then footsteps are heard from across the long hall. As the panda turns around, he sees Agent Akairo.

"So this is where you've hidden them?" Akairo notes, walking down the hall and observing the other artifacts in the chamber. "It appears Shang Tu has secrets of their own."

"So you're Akairo." Gong responds, holding his shield at the ready.

"Normally, I wouldn't be as direct, since it's usually my mission to gather intelligence. Though, I'm sure that you can understand that sometimes action has to be taken."

"Of course. It's my duty to protect this kingdom and its people."

"If that's the case, then why associate yourselves with our affairs?"

"You know very well why we had to interfere with your 'affairs'," Gong barks, "I won't let you steal these crystals."

"But not all of them are there, and I don't mean just the fire crystal." Akairo observes.

"How did you…" Gong is surprised by the bat's sudden observation.

"I had my suspicions, but with that vault open like that, it only confirmed them. Regardless, I suppose three out of five isn't a total failure, I'm sure Gen would have a good idea where the metal and water elemental crystals are. Actually, I think I can figure out the metal elemental crystal's location myself." Akairo explains.

Gong charges at Akairo, who leaps into the air. Soaring over his charge, she uses her wings to gain height and then descends with a brutal drop kick. However, the general lifts his shield and pushes the bat away behind him. Akairo lands on her feet and as she does so, two tambo slide into her hands. She holds her ground as if beckoning the panda, but instead of charging head on against her, Gong throws his heavy shield. It leaves his hands with tremendous force, but Akairo steps out of its way and tries to flank him. As she lunges for his side, the shield ricochets back towards him, and Gong grabs it quickly. The sheer weight pushes him back, causing Akairo to miss by inches and throwing her off guard. With his opponent left wide open, Gong tries to slam his shield against her. She barely manages to jump back and away from the swing. Akairo slowly walks back, drifting closer to the two remaining energy crystals.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gong questions, "Surely you don't believe you'll be making it out with those in hand."

Gong charges at Akairo, and the bat jumps over the attack like before, but the panda predicts the action and throws his shield at the airborne bat, who uses her wings to control her momentum and tambo to decrease the force of the attack. However the shield launches her against the high ceiling, causing her to fall several feet. Seemingly knocking her out. Taking advantage of the situation, the general quickly grabs the wood and earth crystals and exits the chamber, but before he could, he hears movement behind and upon turning around Akairo swings both tambo against his head, causing him to collapse, but still conscious, and to drop both crystals. The panda slowly gets up, witnessing the bat take both crystals, but Akairo turns back to him and kicks him in the face, instantly knocking him unconscious. However not before saying this to him.

"I admire your pride and honor. Though you were stronger than I anticipated, you were also sloppy." Akairo taunts.

After several hours, Gong could hear a voice as he slowly wakes up, " _Hey, Hey! I know damn well you're not dead._ "

The panda fully wakes and sees Spade. He can feel a sharp pain on his head. "How… How did you find…"

Spade sighs, "Took me a couple hours, but the only other place left to check was underneath the palace. Honestly, I'm astonished that even the Red Scarves didn't bother to check this place."

"I'm sorry, Akairo got the crystals." Gong informs. The general had one one knee up as he bowed his head in shame.

"Don't worry, they don't have all of them." Spade assures.

"You know something about the two missing ones?"

"I have an idea, all you need to know is that we can trust whoever has the metal and water crystals."

"Very well. Then take this." Gong reluctantly gives Spade the fire crystal that he kept hidden in his person. "Ironic how we're the ones with three crystals. I take it that you defeated Gen?"

"Barely. You know, Ming has a surprisingly strong left hook."

"Did you say that Ming attacked someone?!" Gong responds in confused shock, "Honestly, I didn't think she had it in her…"

"You're not the only one," Spade changes the topic. "Perhaps you should stay here and trying rebuilding this mess of a palace as well as looking after Ming."

Gong nods in agreement, "Before you head over to Shang Mu, you should know the location where the battle royale will take place in…"

* * *

A few hours earlier, Akairo finds the beaten Gen at a nearby garden. After waiting a few minutes, the dragoness awakens. She can still feel a mild amount of pain from Ming's hook, and for a moment she stands confused about her current surroundings and even the presence of Akairo. Then she remembered what happened at the throne room, "Urgh… I feel like a total fool!" Gen grimaces.

"Seems there's a lot of factors we both overlooked," Akairo sighs in disappointment, "It appears there were only two crystals at the vault."

"Only two? Which crystals were missing?" Gen asks.

"Other than the fire crystals, which at the moment we can only assume that Spade has, the metal and water crystals. I think I know who might have the former though."

"No, it wasn't Rob Stiil, if that's who you're referring too." Gen corrects, "It appears we have a traitor, though honestly, it's nothing Regashi didn't expect."

"What's with you people and your lagomorphs." Akairo comments.

"Can't do much about it now, though quick reminder, where is the battle royal for the AAMAT taking place." Gen asks.

"According to my sources, it's set to take place in a large area near the outskirts of Shang Mu, called 'The Wilds', consisting mostly of woodlands but also has surrounding mountains, lakes and swamps." Akairo informs.

"Then we simply head back to base. We'll leave the rest to Regashi and that perverted bastard."


End file.
